


A New Scar

by Bandshe



Series: Alistair and Minerva [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Alistair catch up after a year apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Scar

“You have a new one.” Minerva strokes the scar on Alistair’s face.

“Are you complaining my Queen? You never seemed to mind before.” Alistair takes her hand and gently kisses it. Minerva turns her head blushing, he learned how to turn the tables on her, how to make her blush.

“I—I just miss the adventures, that is all. I hate being cooped up in this bloody castle.”

“Min, we can’t both be out saving the world.”

“And why not? Teagan can watch over the castle.” Minerva swung her legs over the side of the desk, frowning at her king stubbornly.

“We can’t have Ferelden lose both it’s King and Queen.” Alistair pulls her off the desk and into his arms for a kiss.

“Alistair, I can’t lose you.” She looks up at him, a tear starting to fall down her cheek.

“You won’t lose me Min. You’re the one that no one can afford to lose.” He goes in for another kiss.

“Such a sweet talker you are.” She felt Alistair’s hand travel from the small of her back down to her rear. He squeezed her ass as he lifted her back up on the desk. She squealed in delight as he nibbled on her neck.

“Are the doors locked Alistair?” she asked peeking over his shoulder.

“No.” Alistair replied while kissing her neck.

“Let me go lock them.” Minerva started to slide off the desk when she felt Alistair push her down.

“No.”

“Alistair, if people walk in…” she started

“Let them. I’ve been waiting for a year for this, I don’t want any delays my Queen.” The one thing Alistair loved about when he left and Minerva stayed is that she was always in a gown when he returned. Before becoming the Queen the closest this had to a dress was her mage robe.

Alistair had her pinned to the desk, but she made no attempts to get up. He smiled at her as his hand traveled up her gown.

Minerva gasped at the sudden feeling of his warm and callused hands. She remembered all those times during the Blight where they’d sneak off somewhere and have sex when they thought no one was the wiser. There was never a time where they were gone from camp where the rest of the camp didn’t suspect they were enjoying each other’s company.

“Hmm, you’re missing something. Did you forget how to get dressed since I’ve been gone?” Alistair let his hand linger on her sex for a bit before rubbing her clitoris.

“I’m totally inept when you’re not here. The servants have their jobs cut out for them, but sometimes things get overlooked.” Minerva laughed to herself, it had been exactly a year ago when the tables were turned and she was teasing Alistair about needing help to get dressed without her. “Alistair, you’re taking too long.”

“Too long for what? I’m just here enjoying my wife. I didn’t realize I was supposed to be doing something more specific.” he thrust in a finger. She grabbed onto his arms and screamed out in pleasure. She looked up at him, her eyes watering with the intense feeling of his finger pleasuring her. She cried out with each thrust, with each finger.

“Alistair, I don’t ever want to wait for this again. I won’t allow you to leave this castle without me.”

“And how are you going to stop me my Queen?” Alistair hunched over her, his lips brushing up against hers as he smiled down at her.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed and wear you out.”

“Is that a promise, Min?” Alistair kissed her cheek and moved onto her neck. At first he nuzzled up against her neck, still pleasuring her sex, then he let his tongue tease her neck and before she knew it he was leaving marks on her neck as if he was a teenaged boy with no self control. Minerva reached down and started fumbling with his laces. She could hear him laughing and she bit his neck.

“Ow. Come on Min, you have to admit that was funny.” Alistair stood up rubbing his shoulder.

“It’s been a while Alistair and you’re not helping you know.” Minerva frowned.

Alistair took pity on her and removed his trousers. “Is this better Min?” he took her hand and placed it on his erection.

“Oh. Yes, it’s much better.” Minerva wraps her fingers around his shaft and starts to pump a little as he moves in closer.

“So my Queen, are you ready to be pampered?” Alistair teased. Minerva found it amusing how quickly he had picked up on her behavior and adopted it.

“Yes, my King, I want to be taken care of.” She winks at him while reaching up to loosen her hair.

“Maker’s breath. I missed seeing your hair down.” Alistair reached over to her head and Minerva expected him to finish what she had started but instead he had pinned her arm down and plunged into her.

“Alistair!” She screamed out shortly before covering her mouth with her free hand. The only response she got out of him was a cheesy smirk of accomplishment. He continued to thrust into her, her legs wrapped tight around his waist and her free hand ruining his well kept mane.

“I love you Min. I don’t want you to ever be too far from me.” his sweet words warmed her heart. She smiled softly as he looked at her face hoping that she still felt the same.

“I love you too my King. Always.”

Alistair smiled at her again before going back to covering what open space there was on her neck with more of his love bites. His thrusts were frenzied, it had been way too long and he didn’t want to be gentle, he knew she could handle it and her begging was enough of a sign to let him know he wasn’t over doing it.

“I’m coming Alistair.” Minerva’s back arched leaving enough space for Alistair to slip his hand through. He pulled her into him, feeling her sex tighten around him.

“How about you turn around for you King?” Alistair pulls out listening to her whimper, and demands she leans over the desk. Minerva gladly does what she is told. She turns seductively and slowly, hoping that it would be enough of a tease to get him to be a bit rougher with her. He was more patient than she gave him credit for, of course he made sure she’d suffer more than he did. As soon as her back was facing him he pushed her down on the desk and pinned her arms above her head. Once she was pinned to the desk he lifted up her skirt and spread her legs. Little moans and gasps escaped Minerva’s lips as Alistair teased her entrance. He could feel her backing up hoping to accomplish what he was delaying.

“Alistair, please. I want you in me. I need your warmth.” Minerva’s voice was shaking whether out of frustration or pleasure was to be seen.

“I want to be in you Minerva, but I have to take my time.” Alistair teased.

“Like hell you do.” Minerva yelled out.

“Shhh, Min. You don’t want people barging in here, now do you?” and before she could answer him, he plunged himself as deep inside her as he could. The scream that escaped her was one that startled a few servants and animals a like. One of the guards was ready to run into the study to intervene when he realized, rather quickly, what was going on.

“You bastard.” Minerva whimpered coming down from the burst of pleasure.

“Not anymore. I’m now official.” Alistair said proud of himself.

Minerva grumbled under her breath at his joke. Alistair had a firm grip on her hips, with each thrust he tightened them a bit more until Minerva begged for him to release his grip. They’d come to find out later that he left a substantial amount of bruising on her hips.

“I guess I wanted it more than I thought.” Alistair laughed as he ran his fingers over them. “I’m sorry.” he would end up apologizing to her, but she forgave him, she was happy with his marks.

The force behind his thrusts increased and soon papers and ink wells were falling off the desk. It was a little game with them, when something like this would happen to have Teagan come in and clean it up. It would always make him feel really awkward. He’d always grumble about how immature they were, but he did it only because he cared for them and he’d always get a small kiss from Minerva.

“Maker Min, I’m close.” Those words were enough for her to tighten her muscles as much as possible too add more pleasure than he was expected. “Min. Andraste preserve me, Min.” With one low growl she could feel Alistair’s weight on her back. He emptied his seed into her, and a little bit on the outside of her, but she never complained.

“Alistair, let’s go to the room and continue this.” Minerva said pushing him off.

“Yes Minerva. I’ll get Teagan to clean up.” he laughed.

“No Alistair, we’re going to continue this and there will be no diversions.” She stood up slowly removing the tie that bound her hair.

“Maker, you’re right. Let’s go.” He put on his trousers and took her hand, running out of the study and down to their room.


End file.
